


How Jack saved the Yous

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, It's kind of a poem, St. Jack, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: The Jack doesn't like the quiet!





	

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Hope you enjoy!

Every You down in Tube-Ville liked silence a lot. But the Jack, who lived just west of Tube-Ville did **not**.   
The Jack hated Silence, the whole quiet description!   
Now, please don’t ask why. No one quite know the reason!   
It could be his hat hasn’t on just right.  
It could be, perhaps, that his PC wasn’t working too right.  
May have been that his heart was two sizes too large.  

But,   
Whatever the reason,   
His heart or his hat,   
He stood there on Christmas Eve, worrying about the Yous.  
Staring down from his flat with a focused Jackaboy frown at the dim lighted windows below in their town.  
For he know every You down in Tube-Ville beneath   
Was lazy now, laying on a bed, underneath.

“And they’re lying on their stockings!” He yelled with a sneer.   
“Tomorrow is nothing! Even though it should be!”   
Then he thought with his pail fingers drumming,   
“I MUST find some way to make the Yous do something!”

For tomorrow he knew… all the You theys and thems  
Would wake dim and late. They’d rush for their beds!   
and then! Oh, the quiet! Quiet! Quiet! Quiet!   
That’s one thing he hated! The QUIET! QUIET! QUIET! QUIET!

Then the Yous, young and old, would sit down and hush,   
and they’d hush! And they’d hush!  
And they’d HUSH!  
HUSH!  
HUSH!  
HUSH!   
They would hush when watching the telly, and the rare George .W Bush!   
which was something they didn’t like in the least!

And THEN  
they’d so something He liked least of all!   
Every You down in Tube-Ville would stand far from each other, with the silence ringing.   
they’d sit in silence. And the Yous would start sleeping!   
They’d sleep! _And they’d sleep_!   
AND they’d SLEEP! SLEEP! SLEEP! SLEEP!   
and the more the Jack thought about this whole You-silent-ring,  
The more the Jack thought, “I must stop this whole thing!  
“Why for twenty six years I’ve put up with it now!  
“I MUST stop this silence from coming!...But _HOW_?”

Then he got an Idea!  
A BOSS Idea!  
A WONDERFULLY BOSSOME IDEA!

“All I need is a reindeer…”  
The Grinch looked around.  
But, since the reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found.   
Did that stop the jolly Jack…?  
NO! The Jack simply said,   
“If I can’t find a reindeer, I’ll make one instead!”   
So he called his dog, Gizmo. Then he took a red reindeer hat   
And he put the hat on the top of her head.

“I know just what to do!” the Jack laughed in his throat.   
And he made a quick red coat.   
And he chuckled and giggled, “what a great bossly trick! With this coat and this hat, I will go by St. Jack!” THEN  
He loaded some bags and some old empty sacks in a Honda Car  
and he put lil’ gizmo in the front, passenger seat.

all the city was dark. Quiet snow filled the air.   
All the Shops’ Items were free, without a care.   
He bought a whole car full of things and drove off to the squire.   
“This is stop number one” the Jolly St. Jack laughed as he walked over to the door,   
and put gifts out on the porch floor.

Then he crawled through a window, a rather tight pinch.    
But, if he could do it in GTA, he could do it without a neigh.   
He made a loud thump onto the living room floor.   
“This is crazy!” He grunted. “I’ve got to go!” But he slid that out of his mind and got to work.   
He then crept and crawled, with a smile that was quite pleasant,   
around the whole room, and for that house, he gave all the Yous their presents!   
Pop guns! Video games! Rollar skates! Drums!   
HoverBoards! Consoles and more drums!

Then he crept into the kitchen and into the icebox.   
He took the Yous T.V dinner and replaced it with other foods! (Such as Cake and cookies!)   
then he stuffed all the food in the fridge with glee.   
“And NOW!” grinned the Jackaboy, “I will trim the tree!”   
Jack grabbed the tree and started to décor for the little You’s house. But as he put on a single ornament, he heard a small little noise. He turned around fast, he saw a little You! Little Monki-Cry You, who was no quieter than a coo.

Jackaboy had been caught by this You who’d got out of bed for a cup of cold water.   
He stared at Jack and said, “Why the hell are you decorating that tree? Why?”   
But, you know Jackaboy, so smart and slick   
He thought up a reason, and he thought it up quick!  
“Why? Quiet little Cry?” Jackaboy started. “Because I want to bring joy to all of Tube-Ville!” Jackaboy said to the little Cry.   
The little Cry replied. “Well, I’m not going to stop you” Cry sighed as he walked back into his room, too lazy to get his drink.

Then the last thing he gave,   
Was a fire for their fireplace!   
And he didn’t leave one gloomy little space in the You house.

Then, he did the same thing to the other You houses,  
Hoping to bring them all cheer.

It was a quarter past dawn…  
All the Yous, still in bed,   
All the Yous, still a snooze  
when he packed up the extra rubbish,  
leaving the Yous with presents! Ribbons! Joys! (And hopefully leaving some noise)

Outside on the edge of Tube-Ville,   
He road with his pup and sipped from his cup   
He road outside of town, toward his home.   
But before he could get far, far away, he could hear joyful noises from young and old.  
Not hearing any praises or his tales being told.

But that didn’t stop Jack’s smile from forming,   
He didn’t care if he had praise,   
He didn’t care about the noise,   
all he cared about,   
Was that the Yous down in Tube-Ville was filled with Joy  
and positivity!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!   
 


End file.
